The First Hack: HackGenesis
by moonlightmaiden15
Summary: It is 3010, and The World R:3 has just launched. R:1 and R:2 have merged, creating a whole new experience. When trouble stirs, the heroes of the past return.  "I am my own Knight-in-Shining-Armor, I had to be when you didn't come."  "But we're here now.".


In the days after the Twilight Incident, Aura watched the humans. She noticed changes in them, things that she could not understand. So she decided to become a human, but not before gathering all the personality and data fragments of Kite and Cubia. She gave them new life, embedding their data in the very core of The World, and put her memories of them so deeply in her heart that she could not forget them, burying them in her soul. She did not want to forget the saviors of her home. This was almost 84 years ago, and she waited. She was looking for one who could merge perfectly with her.

It has been 1000 years since the Twilight Incident, and Aura has grown into a 16 Year-old girl. But things are not as they seem in The World, and they are in need of Cubia, Kite, and Aura once again. Will the new Aura be able to handle the new World?

"I am my own Knight-in-Shining-Armor. I had to be, when you never came."

"But we're here now."

* * *

He was floating. It was dark, and there was nothing. How long had he been like this? _Oh, right. Since I tried to destroy my only friend. I'm so sorry... Kite. Aura. Please, forgive me... I just wanted to be free._ He was wearing a black low shirt, and had armwarmers which were white. For some reason his scarf, which fell to his ankles in two ribbons, was colored blue, and his eyes were red. His pants had some strange marks on them, seemingly indicating something about him. His black hair blended into the darkness around him, as he wished for a light. Any light, to free him. _All I want is a chance to redeem myself... Please._

A light appeared, and in it... in it he saw... he saw... "Kite? W-wha...?" The red form shushed him, and held out his hand. The light slowly engulfed the other youg boy's body, even as he reached out for his friend's hand. But it was too far away. The light seemed to shorten the distance, though, because suddenly he was touching the other's hand.

"Listen." He began, his voice both older and wiser. It was the voice of an old man, not a hero. Not the fourteen-year-old that the dark-one had known. It sounded wrong, coming from that young body. "I have to warn you, there is another danger to Aura."

"But I.."

"I know you tried to take the bracelet, and I forgive you." He said, cutting in. "My strenth may not be enough... But you... you are as immortal as Aura, and I entrust her to you. There is trouble coming, trouble too great even for me. But the two of you might be able to save The World. I have been calling, and I hope she heard. I will lead her to you, but that is all I can do. It is with the last of my strength that I give you the power of the Twilight Bracelet~Daybreak."

"K-kite! Don't..."It was too late, he had been transported to the Beast Statue of a level one area. "...leave me alone." _Well, at least I have my chance._

* * *

**Logg on.**

"At last! I'm on! Who knew this could take so long. Huh?"

**Name (last first) l**

"Oh, thats right, I need a name."

**Tsuki Saphire**

"There. Now I can get on, right?"

**Class l**

"Huh, well there is something I didn't expect. They still use the class system? Well, what are they?"

**Class options: Swordsman; wavemaster; hand-to-hand; adept rouge; twin blade; gunsman; ect**

"Wow. Guess I better choose the ancient mage class, but I want to fight too... warrior-wavemaster it is." Suddenly the screen shifted color, but it only lasted a few seconds. The screen soon returned to normal, only to show a new option.

**Limited offer: Goddess Aura**

"W-what was that? Hey, goddess Aura? Is that some kind of event class, or something?" The user shrugged, and chose it, thinking _Why the heck not? It DOES say limited offer._

**Weapon of choice? (3) Options: katana, dual blades, dual katana, staff, gun, book, scythe, ect.**

"Gee. Like I can stand modern weapons. I just want to play!" She selected Book, dual blades, and dual katana. They were her favorite weapons anyway. Then the screen went dark. "W-what the...?" Then it returned to normal, again. _Is there something wrong with my portable? Or am I just imagining things?_

She selected "Finish" and waited for something to happen. Nothing did, or, at least nothing strange. She had the sense of leaving her body, but that was to be expected. In this tech age it was rare for someone to play in the third person, since you could actually transport your conciousnes to the game and play as though you WERE your PC. But there were drawbacks, such as you felt a sting wherever your character was hit, and the food wasn't real, so you couldn't feel full. However, things like drugs and such worked just as well here as IRL, or In Real Life. This was good in some ways, since you could feel when an item worked, and bad in others. These other ways didn't need to be explored, since it was the same IRL as in the game. The good news was you couldn't actually get _hurt_ in the game, it would just feel like you did. But the psycological effects were a whole other story...

She appeared in two intertwining bands of data, making her body more substantial as she decided on the design. It was a lot like her in reality, long light-blue hair that fell to her ankles tied in a dark-blue ribbon that fell to her waist, bangs that half covered her eyes, peircing light-blue eyes with dark-blue pupils, a dark-blue jumpsuit under her light-blue tee-shirt (which would have shown her middriff), skirt (which fell to her mid-thigh), and boots. She had a blue cloak on around her, it hid most of her cloaths from view. Also, she currently had her book epuipped, which meant that she was holding it in her left arm, seeing as she was right handed and would use that hand to cast her spells.

When she was finished designing her PC, the two bands of data merged with her hands, becoming one with her data. Even as she watched, others appeared in differing ways while logging in. Her personal signature was data bands, apparently. She shrugged, and walked to the save shop, wanting to make sure that her basic format was saved so she wouldn't have to do that all again. She then looked at where she was, and discovered that it was some kind of temple. The ancient Greeko-Roman architecture suggested European themes, which she soon discovered were those of a port town. The programming was so superior as to allow one to hear the water lapping against what she could only guess was a dock of some kind in the distance. Then there was the fountain, which stood where the chaos gate used to be. It had a stature of Kite and Cubia, the supposed patron heroes of MacAnu from R:1. Now that it was in R:3, there was no reason to worship these ancient relics, but somehow she felt safer anyway, with the statures there.

"Does it have something to do with the dream?" She asked herself, thinking about the dream which had eventually led her to start playing The World. In it, two heroes had given their lives to save someone who was one with a game. An AI of some sort... and they had succeded. The details were sketchy, but she had definetly gotten a "hero worship" vibe from it. When she had seen a poster for The World R:3, she had stared at it for a while. The two people on the poster, the two statues in the fountain, were the same people from her dream. She didn't know anything about them, but she had hoped for them to save her when she was younger. She scoffed, breaking herself out of the trance. "Who cares who they were? Neither of them was _MY_ knight in shining armor. Besides, it's been a thousand years, they aren't likely to show up again anyway."

She walked over to the fountain, but not to stare at the statues. The chaos gate was under it, and she had to stand closeby to get into the chamber. She was playing, so maybe the dreams would fade now. Saphire didn't want to remember them... It was too painful. All she wanted was to kill monsters and get her frustration out. Wasn't that why she had decided to give in to her impulse and buy the game in the first place? _Yesh. I need to get out more. Not that I will, if my Guradian has any say in it. As if I had a choice... I'm lucky that she want's me to take part in something other than work!_ She shook her head, walked sown the stairs that had appeared, and looked at the Chaos Gate, thinking of where she would go. It wasn't like she had many options, since she only had one area word for each column. She entered it, and found herself in a dungeon. The Japanese feel to it made here homesick, but she forced herself onward.

She had WANTED to move, after all.

She came across some level one goblins, smirked, and prepared to cast her spell. There was only one, but since she was a... what? When she looked at her character screen it said "Warrior-wavemaster", but she had definetly clicked on that Goddess thing. Saphire shrugged, and prepared to cast a level one water spell, shouting "Ru Rom!" The resulting water tornadow damaged all three of them, clustered as they were. She equipped her Ameture Blades, with a slot of one, and got close to them while they were still spinning from the spell. She cut several of them up, hoping that her own skill had translated itself into her PC, not that she had to worry. She still new how to fight, even if PC didn't. Her PC moved as though the move were her own, which it was, since Saphire was practically one with her character.

After killing the things, which was ridiculously easy, she gained a level. Apparenty you weren't level one until you killed something. She walked on, ignoring most of the monsters, since she could get to them after she had gotten whatever was in the Beast Temple. She didn't know why, but she kept on moving even when the treasure chests around her begged to get opened. Saphire had a goal, but it was a mystery even to herself. She shrugged and fought whatever got in her way, since it was good experience and got her mind off of stuff she didn't care what she did. After all, she was going to be a solo her entire time playing.

Unless someone saw who she realy was, that is.

She shook her head, no-one knew OR cared what she was really like, all they wanted was to get something from her. That was the way it had always been. How it would always be... how it should be. Wasn't it? Shaking her head, again, she killed the next monster that was stupid enough to look her way with a call of "Ru Rom" and a couple of slashes from her daggers, nearly simultaneous. She had had a lot of practice with that skill, since until she had enough SP to fight those things in a long drawn-out battle she was stuck to keeping to the lower-level areas. Unless she wanted to experiance death. _That's a thought, actually. Nah... too many need me for it to be right to do that._

The funny thing was that she wanted nothing more than to kill without thinking, but the monotony of fighting alone was just the situation that led her to thinking about stuff she normally didn't have time, or the will, to think about. She mused that this might be the kind of thin that made philosophers in this day and age. Not something she wanted to be, but it seemed inevitable. Saphire already fit the category, seeing as she was seclusive, eccentric, and rather patient with anyone dumber than her. Which was practically everyone. Just as she thought that, she came across the door to the next level. "Finally, I hope that it's harder here than above."

But it wasn't. There wasn't even another level of bosses... she had already reached the Beast Statue. The strange thing was that there was another person there already, and he was leaning against the wall next to the warp-point. He wore a pair of black pants with strange symbols on them, and his spikey dark hair was as black as the night. His long dark shirt was hidden at the front by a blue scarf which was tied in the back, in the same way as hers would if she were to change her cloak to a scarf, it was even the same color! She noticed that he had white armwarmers, with a black belt tieing them to his arms. But the most notable thing about him was his eyes, they were a bright, ruby red. The same color as fire, or fresh blood. She shuddered, then walked over to the unopened treasure chest at the foot of the Gott, or Beast, statue.

She opened it to see a pair of swords, just her luck to see Kai. Well, it was better than what she had... she epuipped the things, not caring what the other guy did so long as she wasn't about to get attacked by him. Wait, she really just didn't want to talk to anyone, actually. So, she turned around and went to kill some more monsters before leaving, after all, she had skipped so many chests that there was bound to be _something_ useful there. That's when it hit her, and she couldn't beleive that it had taken her so long to notice it. _He looked just like Cubia!_ But, there was no way that he could be...

* * *

He watched her come in, feeling drawn to her somehow. So he watched her, even as she grabbed the item in the chest. Seemed like she was disappointed, by the look she gave the blades, but then she shrugged and changed her blades into them. _Huh, seems like she knows a bit about blades, since the only difference was their accuracy... And accuracy is just as important as damage._ He nodded approvingly, only to notice her leaving the room. _What the...? Doesn't she recognize me? I HELPED SAVE HER SORRY BUT! Sure, I was trying to kill her, but still... You would think that she would be grateful for any help I gave her, even if she doesn't remember me. Wait, who says that's her, anyway? Man, I got so ahead of myself..._

That was when she turned and looked at him, really looked at him. As though she was trying to remember everything about him, and not just so that she could attack him later. Like she was trying to figure out something about him... something that seemed to be important. It was a bit uncomfortable, so he shifted his weight from his back foot to his front. She was still scrutinzing him, even as he felt himself tense up. Then he saw a flash of recignition in her eyes, followed by sorrow and then anger, . Then she walked over to the warp point next to him and warped back to town, leaving him stuck with nothing to do and a sense of guilt, but why he would feel that way towards a stranger was beyond him. _What was that about?_

He didn't know why he felt like he had to follow her, but his instinct told him to do so. There was something about the way she had looked at him... Something that told him she knew him. Though how was beyond him, he still transported. When he appeared, he saw her leaving the temple area, and he followed her right away. There was no time to wonder at the improvements to the game, since he could do it whenever Aura's Human Form wasn't online. Of course, he still had to find Aura, but that wasn't hard to do if he returned to the only place in his history, Hidden Forbidden Broken-Beggining, and went back to the Beast Temple there. But first he had to...

* * *

_Cubia!_

She realized who he was at last, after looking at him for a bit, and felt the pain. When she was a young girl, and still beleived that her Knights-in-Shining-Armor were just a prayer away, she had often prayed for him and Kite to save her. Now she knew better, because she had been through the worst thing possible. And they Still. Hadn't. Come. Even though she had prayed every day and every night, they still hadn't answered her! In her worst time, they had left her to die! And they had been here the WHOLE TIME! They had betrayed her in the worst way! But it was for the best. She had been taught a valuable lesson from them.

Never trust anyone, or you'll get hurt.

She had payed for that in blood and suffering. And what was worse was she had trusted a dream, of all things. Saphire strode pst him, not making eye contact after that, her mood ruined by him. By his mere presence, and his existence. After she had warped to town again, not trusting him in the slightest to leave her alone, she left for the town. It was just possible to loose him in the crowd, if she pulled up the hood on her cloak. Good thing the graphics instantly altered he apperance, and now that she had some, but not much, gold she could try to buy potions and things like that. Or maybe a pair of dual katanas? Whatever she could do to keep her mind off of _him,_ and onto the game. To get the taste of his presence out of her mouth, metaphorically speaking.

"Hey, miss!" Some random swordsman said, walking up to her. He was big, fat, and had no shirt on. She blinked, _great, another Azure Knight reference. How the heck do I know all of this stuff about R: 1 anyway? S'not like I researched it or anything._ He reached her, and grabbed her hand. She was instantly weary of him. He was the type of guy who wouldn't hesitate to take what he wanted, from what she could tell, even if it was illegal. "You're alone right?" When she nodded he gave her his member address. "Then follow me, I'll help you get strong real quick-like!"

She stared at him suspiciously for a bit, but he _seemed_ sincere. She shrugged, it's not like she couldn't take care of herself, if she had to. After nodding he invited her to his party, which she accepted, with a message of "Don't mess with me, you'll regret it. Trust me." Then followed him to the chaos gate, where he entered the words. They warped, and she noticed that his signature was black bat wings opening upon him before disappearing, definetly a bad sign. But it was too late to do anything about it, so she just watched his every movement carefully.

* * *

Cubia watched as she went off with that fat guy, noticing as she did that she was watching him with something close to disdain, though she probably didn't realize it. For some reason he got mad at that, but shrugged it off. It wasn't like she was Aura, after all. She went off into the Chaos Gate chamber, and he followed them. Using his AI powers, he invited himself to the party, just long enough to get to the area, where he erased any trace that he was there. Since she was propbably just there to kill more monsters he went over to the Beast Temple, but noticed that they were going off in a different direction. _Well that's weird._

* * *

He led them to a bush, and sat down. Something was off about this place, she knew that much. But what it was she couldn't tell... "What the HECK!" He had pushed her to the ground, and was now on top of her. She tried to get him off of her, but her character was too weak for it. She proceeded to use her legs, always the strongest part of her, to kick him where the sun don't shine. He winced, but that was all he did. Well, that and start to remove his characters pants...

"I was gonna do this easy, but hey, it's just as much fun this way." He said, ripping her character's shirt in half, and proceeded to do the same to her skirt and pants, getting ready for what he was going to do. She screamed "SOMEONE, ANYONE,_ SAVE ME!_"But she really didn't expect to get an answer, who cared about her? But just as he was about to...

* * *

Cubai heard the scream from halfway across the feild, it was that loud. So, naturally, he was about to ignore it. Then he remembered why he was here, said "Aw Hack!" And ran over to where they were. When he got there the fat dude, Hent, he remembered the guy was called from the way there, was over her barely concious form and about to... do the deed. Suddenly he was very, very angry. So he did the only sensible thing, he PKed the guy by slitting his character's throaght and kicked him off of her, while making a blanket for her to cover herself with. "Are you alright?"

She gasped, for once it had worked. _The heck? NOW it decides to work, IN A GAME? ARE YOU KIDDING ME! But still... he did save me, so I owe him some sort of thank you. Though, what I can give amounts to naught and nill. Oh, I have my member address. Great, AOTHER person who has my address._ She started to cover up her upperbody with the blanket, and felt a bit of a blush starting to tint her cheeks at his voice. It was tough and manly, but held just enough embarrassment to indicate that he was still about the same age as her. Not only that, but it sounded confident, which was a bit different from her own IRL. Not here though, she had to accept who she was, and this was the only place she could. Lies just couldn't seem to form here, for her at least. "T-thank you."

He blinked when he heard her voice quivering a bit, it didn't seem like her. But at that moment, he saw more of what had flashed in her eyes at Hidden Forbidden Broken-Beggining. That pain, why did it seem so familiar? Still... she was in pain, and it was because he hadn't gotten to her in time. No, that wasn't it. She had made her own choices, but he could have stayed closer. They were both at fault, but what she needed wasn't sympathy. She needed to stop thinking about it, and the only way to do that was to... what? "You are welcome."

She stopped him as he moved to turn around, and gave him something. When he saw the "Member address received" Notification he looked at her, surprise obvious in his expression. Why would _she_ give _him her_ member address? Wasn't that what had led to this in the first place? "It's all I can give you... so if you ever need help, call me, okay?" She said it lamely, but in a strong, almost arrogant voice. He was starting to wonder who the real... Saphire, was. And what she was like...

"Fine. Why don't we get to that statue and train you a bit, since this shouldn't be a _total_ waist of time." He regretted saying that when he saw her flinch. She invited him into her party, having expunged Hent. She didn't try to say anything as they walked, but checked the map for the Beast Temple's location. Breifely Cubia wondered why he was so interested in this girl, but shrugged it off. Whenever he saw Kite again he would ask who this girl was, since he seemed to know what he was doing.

Saphire's screen flickered again, strangely. It hadn't done that since she set up, but that wasn't a big deal. What was was the fact that now there was a Big Black Blob in front of her. She opened her book, getting ready to cast the only spell she knew should it attack her. Or anything like that, really. She might just attack it for fun, since it had. She shouted when it attacked her so suddenly, and quickly, that she hadn't been able to get out of the way. It hurt like heck on her arm, but the weird part was she wasn't visually bleeding or anything. No, she was slowly loosing her right arm. The one she used for almost anything, and it was spreading to her shoulder. As it did, the pain intenified, until all she could think of was the pain. No, that wasn't right, she could see Cubia fighting the thing, and then using some kind of skill to destroy the monster, and her last thought wasn't of the pain, but of how cool he looked while doing it. _Like a Knight-in-Shining-Armor. My..._ And then it was all black.

* * *

How did I do? Did I mess up on anything? Do you like it so far?  
If not... well, what can you do. I can't improve without your help!

Signing off

MoonlightMaiden15


End file.
